


Finding A New Home

by Niamsxx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Adorable Harry, Alternate Universe, Cute, Fluff, Harry-centric, Hybrid Harry, Kitty!Harry, M/M, Protective Louis, Sad Harry, Younger Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niamsxx/pseuds/Niamsxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hybrid Harry, a lot of fluff and cuteness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> another oneshot type story.. next part is being worked on :)   
> Enjoy !

**1\. The Beginning**

 

*****

Mum is gone. I don’t know where she went. I’m looking all around. The mean men, the really tall ones, they locked me up in this big scary crate thing. I saw mum before they locked the door to it shut. Now I can’t see her. I try scratching my nails against the entrance. It just hurts my nails. I just want mum.

The lights are out now, and I don’t hear a single sound. I don’t know where I am. Mum and I were roaming the streets. She was trailing in front of me, making sure the path we were taking was clear. Now mum is all alone. I’m all alone.

I whimper. I wrap myself in a ball and rock back and forth on the edges of my feet.

                                                    

CRACK! My eyes snap open. A bright light hurts my eyes. Then I remember. I’m stuck in this crate thing. What was that noise? I’m scared.

Suddenly a girl with auburn hair is walking towards me. I don’t know where she came from but she’s carrying some type of bowl in her hands.

“Aww kitty kitty” she coos looking straight at me. “I got you a nice meal and water now.” Then she’s opening the door.

I shuffle backwards. Her hands are entering the crate. And I really don’t want her to hurt me.

“Naww kitty don’t be afraid, I’m just giving you some food. You must be hungry, right?”

Once she places a metal dish onto the ground, she then retreats her hand and locks me back up. I’m still in the corner, and if I wasn’t so scared I would adjust my position. Whatever I’m leaning on is really digging into my back.

The girl has moved a few feet ahead and she is doing something else with her hands. I could move up. But she’s still so close.

I continue to watch her back. Then a new voice enters the room.

“Gemma did you feed him?” it’s a rough voice. Then I see the guy come into the room. He looks really tall like the people from last night. Then I’m remembering mum  again. Is she in this place with me? Maybe she’s in another room?

I inch up to the front of the cage. I can see where the guy entered the room. There’s another room, but from my position I can’t possibly see what is going on in the other room.

“Yeah. He hasn’t eaten yet though, at least I don’t think so?” Then the two of them are turning towards me to see what I’m doing. I freeze in my spot. Not that I was actually moving. But, now I dig my nails into the flooring underneath me.

“Yeah he hasn’t eaten yet. I really hope he will soon enough. Maybe when we leave the room.”

“Yeah you’re probably right.” The guy assures. Then both of them are walking away.

I don’t know how long I’m sitting there until the girl enters into the room again. I haven’t touched the bowl she gave me. I’ve been staring up at the lights. Every time I blink my eyes I can see weird patterns across the darkness. It’s a weird sensation, but it’s got me curious.

“Hey love.” The girl breaks my attention from the lights. “Let’s see did you eat anything?” She peers into the bowl, and discovers nothing has been touched.

“Aww kitty. You haven’t eaten” she coos. Of course I didn’t eat. I feel so sick. I miss mum, and I don’t know where I am. How could I eat?

“You need to eat love. You’re going to feel sick if you don’t” I have the urge to scream at her, make her understand that just her presence is making me feel sick.

I can’t help the whimper that escapes my lips.

“Maybe how about we get you on a little walk around the store. Maybe that’ll give you an appetite.” She’s obviously talking to herself. But, I’m listening to every word.  A walk would be nice. If we could go into that other room maybe I’ll find mum. Then I can run to her, and she can tell me everything is going to be okay.

The girl opens the door again. I’m once again with my back to the wall. She pushes the bowl towards the back, and I curl my tail and feet all together. Then she reaches in, and she has some sort of long string in her fists. Then she’s bringing it towards my neck, and then I hear a click. What?

She just attached it to me. Then I realize something is around my neck. I didn’t even notice before. Those people last night must have put it on me. But when? Maybe they did it during the night.

She starts pulling on the string, and my feet are suddenly sliding out from underneath me. I land on my bum, and I whimper.

“It’s okay kitty. We’re just going on a walk.”

I don’t have the chance to grab my nails into the floor. I’m being lifted into her arms and then I’m being placed on the ground. No no no. I don’t want the crate again. But, I don’t want to be near her. I scramble forward, but I don’t get very far before I feel a tug on the thing around my neck. I’m stuck in one position.

I need a plan. I need to run. I need to get out of here. And I need to find mum. The girl has other plans though. She tugs me again and is leading me into the next room. I look up. The room has brighter lights, and there so high up. Then beneath them, not quite as high, there are these metal stands. And on the stands are all different objects.

The girl is directing me forward, so I have the chance to investigate. But, when I try to climb onto the stand the girl pulls me back.

“No kitty. I don’t want you to get hurt.” The girl seems to be really looking out for me. It kind of makes me feel a bit sad. I had mean thoughts toward her before. But, all she has been to me is nice. Then again what if she really is mean? I mean she must know where mum is. And she hasn’t told me anything yet.

Now we’re walking through a different room, and I spot a couch. The only reason I know it is a couch is because while mum and I were roaming the streets she told me all about them. We even saw one or two of them when we passed through an alleyway. That was a while ago, and the couch we saw was different looking from this. This one seems to be very soft; at least it looks that way.

The girl stops in place. I can feel her eyes on me.

“Do you want to lie on the couch kitty?” She doesn’t wait for an answer. I make no effort to flee from her hands. She just easily picks me up and places me on to the couch. Then she sits down beside me. I scoot back. But, then I feel my back leg slipping.

“Woah” she stops me from landing on my bum on the floor. “Not so close to the edge kitten. You’re very clumsy.” She starts to tickle behind my cat ears. I flatten them on my head. Yet, I can’t stop the purr that she got out of me.

“You’re not very vocal either, little one. I hope you begin to open up” she continues on. She starts to smile and she reaches her hand into her jeans.

I move my attention away from her. The room we’re in is a lot smaller than the last two we were in. I like it in here though. It’s tiny, but it feels safe. If only mum was here.

“Yeah hey Lou- nah Mike’s at his biology lesson, and his dad just left till the evening. No of course it’s not busy at all. Come on Lou, when is it ever busy…. Yeah please come. We just got this new hybrid kitten last night. He’s so cute. Yeah okay, I’ll see you soon”

The girl was talking to someone. No one besides me is in the room. But, I don’t think she was talking to me. My name isn’t Lou. All she calls me is kitten. My name is Harry. I don’t think she knows that though. Besides whoever she was talking to was talking back to her. It’s really strange. Mum would know what the girl was doing. Mum was- is very smart. She’s probably looking for me right now. Then when she finally comes to get me she’ll explain to me what the girl was doing. Yeah, that’s right. I’ll have answers soon enough. And better yet it will be mum and me again.

 

The girl brought me back to the crate thing. Once I crawled to the back, she reached back in to adjust the food where she originally put it. Then she turned away and I haven’t seen her since. I miss the couch already. In this crate, with bars all around me, I feel so scared.

I snuggle down into a more comfortable position. I may as well sleep.

 

“Aww he’s so cute” a new voice causes me to open my eyes. The girl is back, but the voice must belong to the guy beside her. He isn’t the same guy from before. He looks a lot shorter, and he looks younger as well.

“Right. I feel so sorry for the little guy. I wish he would eat something. Or at the very least drink the water. I must imagine he’s getting hungry.” She is right. My stomach has started feeling a bit weird. I should eat. Now with the two of them there, I’m even more scared. If I focus my attention on the food, how do I know what they’ll be doing above me?

“Hmm.. maybe it’s the food that is the problem” The guy adds, “maybe he would rather have milk. You never know. They always say cats are finicky.”

“You’re right. One sec I’ll be right back” The girl takes off towards the other room, and now it’s just me and the guy. I sneakily glance up towards him. He isn’t paying attention, he’s looking down on some light in his hand. What is that? I inch up to get a better look. I come up to the bars and peer my head through one of cracks. I still have no idea what he has. Now his attention is on me. He’s smiling bright.

“Gemma” he cheers. The girl, who must be Gemma, comes running into the room.

“What happened?”

“The little guy moved up. I think he likes me.” The guy smirks and makes a funny face at Gemma.

Gemma pouts, but then she realizes the bowl in her hands, and she goes to open my crate. I know the drill though, and I push myself back.

“Here you go love. Maybe you could try the milk for me? I promise it’s really good” She pats my head, and I snap my eyes closed.

The two of them back up a bit and hop onto some sort of box that is infront of my crate. They start talking, but they keep glancing back at me every few minutes. I know they want me to drink the milk. And I really do. I’ve had milk before. Mum always made sure I got enough milk. I really want it now. Besides my tongue is really dry.

I mewl a little. I really can’t help it. Then I hesitantly stick my tongue out to the milk. Once the first drip of it laps on to my tongue, I’m gone. It tastes so good. Just like mum used to get me. My eyes are closed in satisfaction.

Suddenly my tongue meets a dry bowl. What? How could it all be gone. I search the bowl. There’s nothing. I bring my nails and I start scratching the bowl. It really is all gone.

 

“Aww look at him” Gemma coos. Oops. I wasn’t supposed to make such a scene. And I drank all the milk she gave me. What if she’s about to get mad? I really shouldn’t have done that. Damn, I really want more though.

Gemma opens the crate again and retrieves the bowl.

“No worries kitty. I’m going to get you some more milk. Really glad you liked it” with that she is off and it’s me and the guy again. This time he isn’t looking at the light that was in his hands before. Now he’s looking straight at me.

Then he makes a funny face. I snap my head to the crate floor. He doesn’t seem to be a threat. He seems as nice as Gemma. Guys have always made me insecure though. Especially guy humans. Mum and I haven’t encountered many of them, because we always stick to the alleyways. But, guy humans always look at mum and me funny. I mean girls did to, but guys were never afraid to taunt us. Now that mum isn’t here, I feel even more scared.

Thankfully Gemma returns quick enough, and a bowl of milk is being placed in front of me. Surprisingly, I didn’t flinch. Well not until the bowl knocked into the other one beside it. Then my ears instinctively snapped down, and I cowered lower on the crate floor. Gemma leaves to the guy and I lap at the milk again.

This time I don’t focus all of my attention on the milk. I listen to all the sounds around me. Gemma and the guy are talking.

“Yeah I think by tomorrow, he’ll be a lot calmer. The first day is always hard for everyone” Gemma says.

“Yeah. My milk idea was a good one though” the guy chuckles.

“You’re such a teaser. I really wish I could take this kitten home with me. I’ve already fallen in love with him.”

“How long do you think it will take for him to get a home?” My ears perk up at that. Home is with mum. I won’t be home until mum comes. They must be talking about mum coming.

“I don’t know. He’s so cute an innocent. I would think sooner than later. But, you know how this place is. No one really comes in here. And no one is looking for kitten hybrids. Everyone just wants a regular kitten.” Gemma.

The guy nods his head. I’m watching them now. They don’t even notice, which is good. Mum is a full cat, unlike me. I have traits that resemble a human. I really hope they don’t mean mum is somewhere else, stuck in the same position I am.

“It must get lonely here at night. I mean sure Mike is in the other room, but there’s no other hybrids or anything. It’s only just him for now.”

“Yeah you’re right. I was thinking about that before. Poor thing. Another reason why he needs a home now.”

“So does he know how to talk?”

Gemma shakes her head. “I don’t think so. But, then again I can’t be so sure. I definitely think he understands a lot of what is going on. He’s just so un-vocal I don’t know if he can talk.”

 

Gemma looks over toward me.

I don’t look away in time. I’ve finished my milk, and there conversation was interesting, I reassure myself.

 I can talk though. I don’t know many words, and many concepts. But, mum said I was learning really well.

 Nevertheless I stop listening in to their conversation and I back up and curl up in a ball in the. All that milk is making me sleepy.

 

The next time I wake up, it’s to darkness. It takes me a few minutes but then I remember where I am. I remember that I’m locked away, and mum is nowhere to be found. Gemma is the girl that has been with me, and her guy friend.

The two of them must be long gone, because I can tell the other room is pitch dark. I must have fallen into a deep sleep. That milk must really have put me out.

I have no idea what time it is. But, I’m no longer tired. It’s completely silent. I meow breaking the silence. The sound of me echoes off the wall.

I don’t hear any movement. So no one else must be here. This makes me feel another pang of sadness. Mum would never leave me alone. And I would never wake up to no- mum.

The rest of the night- I presume, I lay down and just watch the room. Eventually I hear footsteps, and the light to the room is flickering on. The older man from the day before enters the room, and he checks my crate. He looks in towards my bowls and sees the milk one is empty. The other one is still filled with kitty food.

“Hey little guy.” The man says. He doesn’t sound rough. He has a nice voice, so I don’t tighten in fear.

“I heard you like milk, so I’m going to get you some more okay?” He doesn’t wait for an answer. He leaves with the bowl, and I anticipate his return.

After returning with my bowl, and locking me up, he turns to leave.

“Gemma will be here in a few minutes.” He smiles and then wave’s goodbye to me.

It’s me and the silence again. But now I have fresh milk. So I don’t hesitate lapping it up. When I finish Gemma enters the room.

“Hey little kitty. Did you sleep well?” she coos, coming over to look into my cage. Today I feel a bit more comfortable with her around. I look straight at her. I don’t answer though. I know the words to say. I just don’t feel like using my voice. Instead, I surprise myself, by nodding my head.

She makes the cooing sound again. I’m actually beginning to like that noise from her. It’s like the praise mum used to give me. It makes me feel good. Not as good as the way mum would massage my cat ears. But this is a close second.

“So I was thinking maybe today after our walk to the couch, maybe we could play a game in there? I think you’ll enjoy it.” A game?  And our walk. I’m going to get out of this crate again. I sit up at that. I can’t wait to feel the ground beneath my feet. This crate is really a horrible thing.

“Aww I’ll take that as you’re excited. I see you’ve finished the milk Mark gave you. That’s good! So I guess we can go now if you want” I nod slightly.

“Good. Now sorry kitty I got to put the leash on you again.” What is a leash? Gemma opens the crate and brings the string towards my neck again- and oh that must be the leash.

“It’s just policy here. But come on let’s get you down to the ground, then we can go into the sitting room.” I guess that’s the room with the couch from yesterday. Once I’m on the stable ground I start crawling on all fours the same way I did yesterday. And to my luck Gemma doesn’t stop me. She follows along.

“Good little kitty. You remembered the way.” She praises, bending down to pat behind my ears.

What I failed to take in yesterday was that this room is different from the others. It has soft flooring instead of the hard flooring we walked on to get here.

Deeming it comfortable enough I sit on my bum. It’s soft, and I don’t feel like scrambling onto the soft couch.

“I’m just going to watch a bit of the news. My friend, remember Louis from yesterday, he’s going to come soon, then we’ll play the game I was talking about, okay?” I don’t give her an answer I just kick out my legs and spread across the floor.

I don’t know if it was the milk again or from the walk, but I’m feeling tired again. I shut my eyes, and surrender to the dark.

 

I start to come to when I hear talking. It’s pretty loud. I peer around the room, and notice I’m not on the floor anymore. I’m high up. I move my leg a bit and I realize I’m curled up on someone. I quickly look up and I’m in Gemma’s lap. And beside us is Louis, the guy from yesterday.

“Aww hey little guy, had enough of a kitten nap?” she pets my head, and I purr out. I push my head into her hands, I want more. She continues for a bit longer till she asks if I want to play that game now. I’m a little hesitant. What if it’s a trick to hurt me? Regardless, I’m still feeling a little bit daring, so I nod my head.

“What game are we going to play?” Louis asks her.

“We’ve got a couple lasers in the store part. He can chase at it and we can take turns pointing it.” She tells Louis. I have no idea what they’re talking about. What is a laser?

“I’ll be right back” Gemma places me down on the couch and disappears. It’s just me and Louis again, and I wrap my tail around myself and make myself smaller.

Louis does not seem to realize how scared he makes me. The next thing I know he’s reaching out his hand to pat my head. My cat instincts kick right in. I spring from the couch, untangling his hand from my head. I safely land on the floor, albeit my nails get stuck in the soft flooring.

“whoa whoa love, I didn’t mean to scare you. I just wanted to pet you, sorry love.” Louis speaks up, while looking down on me from his spot on the couch.

I walk over to the corner of the room and curl up. I don’t want to be touched anymore. I want mums touches, and I want mums gentle tone soothing me. I let out a whimper at that. It’s been two days now since I last saw mum. Where could she be?

“Okay so I found a laser and-“Gemma walks in, but then she trails off when she sees only Louis sitting on the couch. “Where’d he go?”

“I didn’t mean to scare him. I just went to pet his head. He jumped off” Then Louis motions to where I’m curled up. I look up towards her and mewl again.

“Aww kitty” she sinks to her knees and perches in front of me. “Louis doesn’t want to hurt you. He’s just like me. We both love you, and we want to be your friend.”

I understand. But can I trust a human guy? Mum always told me not to. Now she’s gone, and Gemma, the nice girl that I trust, insists I can trust her friend. I pout at this whole situation. I don’t know what is right and what is wrong.

“We’ll play this game, and Louis will help out. You’ll see he means no harm, okay?” she doesn’t wait for my approval, she flicks on this red light. It starts creeping around me. It keeps circling around me, and when things circle around you, and taunt you, that only mean one thing, danger. Mum always used to tell me stories about her trapping mice days, and how they would taunt you, and make you fight for them. This must be the same thing. I assemble myself in the position mum taught me, all fours down, back straight, and eyes on the catch.

Then I pounce. There’s no way I could have missed the thing. Now it’s under my arms, and I am a winner. I look up towards Gemma, waiting for her praise. That’s when I see the red light flashing in the other corner of the room. What even? I just killed the thing. I run over to the other corner, and it keeps misleading me. I’m growing really frustrated with this thing.

“aww just look at him. He’s so invested in this.” I hear Gemma’s voice, then Louis’. They keep talking but I haven’t caught the red thing yet. I need to. Finally I pounce on it again. There is no way I didn’t get it this time. I lie on my stomach and purr happily. Take that you stupid red thing!

“Aww” I now focus on Gemma cooing at me. “I think he believes he won, and he’s killed the laser.”

“Yeah let me see the laser. I want to see how far he goes.”

“Louis he looks tired. Maybe he should rest for a bit” What are they talking about? I won the game. That stupid red thing is gone. They aren’t making any sense.

Then I see Louis take something from Gemma’s hand and suddenly the red light is a few feet in front of me. I mewl in frustration.

The light starts to cross the room and it starts crawling on the wall. It’s trying to reach the ceiling. I can’t let it do that. It’s bad enough that it’s escaped me twice. With no doubt in my quick thoughts, I run and jump onto the couch. Louis and Gemma are only a few inches away from me. I ignore them though. I eye the back of the couch and see the red light is heading on the wall in that direction. I jump up onto the back and I begin to paw at the wall. Any second now the red light will be here and I’ll capture it.

And here it is. I stamp my hand over the light. I win! And this time I know it is true because Gemma coos out to me.

“Good job kitten! You caught it” After a few minutes my hand gets tired of being splayed out on the wall. And my legs are twisted in a weird way on the back of the couch. I carefully inch back, replacing my hand. But, once again, I must have misjudged how much room was behind me and the couch. I slip and I start to fall backwards.

“Whoa little guy, be careful” I’m in Louis arms and he’s holding me tight. He caught me and I could have fallen onto the ground. I should be grateful. I’m still scared though. But, Gemma told me to trust him. Maybe I really should just try.

So instead of fleeing from his arms, I adjust my legs so there more comfortable. And when he starts to pet my head, I don’t make a protest. I do the opposite. I start to purr and I close my eyes in satisfaction.

“Aww I think he likes it” Louis murmurs. He’s talking with Gemma. I occasionally hear them talk about me. I don’t care though. Louis is warm, and the way he’s touching me reminds me of the safety mum brought me. Louis is no mum, but I guess he can be a friend.

 

I lost track of how many days I’ve been with Gemma. Each day goes about the same way.  After the first two days I started eating the food they gave me. It’s not the best tasting stuff, but I can’t complain. Mum and I would take hours just to find food, so it’s nice to just be served. After I eat in the morning Gemma will take me into the room with the couch. Some days Louis will come, and we’ll play games and I’ll even let him hold me. Other days it’s just me and Gemma.  On the days it’s just the two of us, we usually watch the screen in the front of us. It’s a funny concept, I discovered. The screen makes noises to, it’s really unique. I’m still not sure what it’s called.

After time spent in that room, Gemma will bring me back to the crate for more food. I’ll be in there for the rest of the day. It’s very cramped and upsetting, but I’ve been getting used to it.

Today I’m waiting for Gemma to come get me out. But, she hasn’t come yet. It feels weird, like something is wrong.

I wrap myself together and huddle in the back of the cage. I don’t feel so well anymore. What if Gemma isn’t coming? The same way Mum hasn’t come back for me.

I start to cry and I can’t help the sound of my whimpers.

“What’s the matter little kitty?” Gemma enters. My ears perk and my cries stop. She is here! But, why hasn’t she come to get me for our walk?

I happily edge to the front of the crate and I stick my hand out. She places her hand on top of mine.

“You just keep getting cuter and cuter. No worries love, I was just in the other room preparing. A lovely woman is coming today, and she is going to check you out.”

I stop purring. What does Gemma mean? I don’t want to see another person. Gemma and Louis, an occasionally Mark are enough for me.

Gemma leaves the room and I hear her talking to someone out there. I’m back in my position in the corner. I don’t want this stranger to see me.

“Okay here he is. He’s a bit shy at first, but he’s such a sweet thing.” Gemma goes on motioning for the lady to follow her closer to me. I want Gemma to stop. I want to cry out, but I don’t.

Gemma opens my cage, “come on little kitty. A lovely woman wants to meet you”. I meow in protest. Gemma doesn’t understand though.

“Yes love. Come here” I don’t move any. Gemma just reaches in and pulls me out. I claw my nails to the flooring, but it is no use. Gemma is stronger than me, and she has the upper hand. I’m held in Gemma’s arms as she allows the woman to pet me. I whimper, and pout.

The petting continues even when we move to the couch room. Gemma forgot to put my leash on, I guess. But, it’s not like I can move around anyway. I’m stuck in this woman’s grip, and she doesn’t seem to be letting up anytime soon.

“Yeah we found him in an alleyway around here. He was with another full cat, so Mark’s brother takes in the cats, so they were split up. Yeah as far as we know he doesn’t talk. But, we think he understands a lot of what we are saying. Isn’t that right love?” Gemma coos down at me.

I don’t like how there talking about me. It’s bad enough I’m in a stranger’s arms.

Finally the woman is handing me over to Gemma. We’re still on the couch, but the woman is standing up, and I think she is leaving.

“Thank you for letting me visit. He is really such a cute thing. I have to discuss with my husband, but if I can get him, I will let you know” The woman smiles at Gemma and pats me one more time before she is gone.

“Good little kitty. You behaved very well today. I’m sorry the visit was a bit unexpected. But, now if you’re up to it we can play a game, maybe?” I purr at that.

 

It’s been a long time since that woman was here. I haven’t seen her since and Gemma hasn’t mentioned about her. I don’t think she is coming back.  Today it’s Gemma, me and Louis on the couch. I’m curled up in Louis arms, and I’m just resting my eyes. I’ve been drifting in an out of their conversation.

“So yeah I’m kinda of glad she declined” I catch Gemma saying.

I start to bat my tail around. It hits Louis’ leg and then he tuts at me.

“Silly kitty. What are you doing?”

I meow up at him.

“Aww are you a tough little kitty? I’ll let your tail slide this time.” He smirks down at me. I pout up at him. I just want to swing my tail around. It’s not my fault his leg is in the way. To show him that, I flick my tail out of his grasp and continue swinging it.

Gemma starts laughing.

“This is so cute Louis. He totally just sassed you.” I smile at her words. I don’t know what sassed is, but I feel like it is something good. I feel like she’s rooting for me.

“… I have to go get my camera, this is just too cute to not get on film” Gemma springs up and runs into the other room. I watch the doorway, a bit confused at why she left.

Louis grabs my tail again when I’m not focusing. Immediately I pout. No fair. I bud my head against his hand and meow.

“I’m winning now.” He closes one eye at me.

Gemma comes running back in and she has something in her hands. It’s black and she has it looking straight at me. Is that another threat? I jerk my tail again and wrap it around my body. Gemma keeps coming closer, and the thing she is holding is shining. It has a red light on it, like my previous challenger. I must help Gemma. She could be in danger.

I squeeze out of Louis arms and I stand on top of his legs. From this position I can just leap up and knock the monster out of Gemma’s hands. Then she’ll be free, and everything will be okay again.

Except as I put my plan into motion, I never considered jumping at Gemma would scare her. She jumps back in fright as I’m coming straight towards her monster. Now the camera is on the counter behind her and she’s looking at me strangely.

“Little guy, what are you doing?” she slowly bends down to my level on the floor. I meow at her. I want to tell her that she is in danger. The monster is so close. I must get to it, before she gets hurt.

“No no little guy. No climbing on the counter. I don’t want you to get hurt” she stops me from getting any closer to the monster. Now what can I do?

Louis lets out a cackle behind me. I forgot he was even in the room.

“Gemma I think I figured it out.”

“What do you mean?”

“As soon as you came in with the camera he tensed up and he watched it, almost like it was a danger. I think he thinks it is another toy that he has to attack.”

“Ohhh” Gemma laughs out.

“Is that right little guy? Are you afraid of my camera?” She croons, picking me up in her arms. She moves  us closer to the counter.

“This” she points to the evil thing. “Is just a camera, it doesn’t do anything harmful. Look..” She picks it up and brings it closer to me. I reach out my hand and I lightly touch it. I paw at it. I’m confused. It hasn’t done a thing.

The two of them, Gemma and Louis, start laughing.

“see little guy. No danger at all. Now how about we get you back to your cage for some milk?” I can’t turn down that. Some milk and the new warm blanket Gemma brought in my crate sounds really nice.

 

“Wake up little guy.” Gemma pokes her finger into my arm. I mewl in protest. I want to sleep more.

“Today is going to be a great day little one. You want to know why? Because you are getting a new home!” she cheers spinning me around in her arms. This grabs my attention.

Does she mean mum has come to get me?!

“Louis has just moved into his own place. And he confessed to me how much he loves you. So, instead of you spending lonely days here, you are going to be living with him!” I freeze. Louis has been so nice to me. I’ve really grown attached to him. I’m not scared of him anymore. I’m just a bit worried. Living with Louis, just me and him, certainly it will be weird. But, I purr at that.

Louis has the warmest arms. And now Gemma’s saying they’re going to be mine everyday?!

“I know little guy. Keep purring. He can’t wait to get you to his house. And better yet, guess what?! I will be able to visit you a lot to, since I live nearby.”

All of this is a lot to take in. She’s telling me I have a new home. I keep thinking back to mum though. What if she finally comes here and I’m not around?

“Now how about we snuggle on the couch until Louis comes to get you?” We head over to the couch and I rest my eyes, feeling at peace in her arms. I don’t know what later today, or the future will hold, but feeling content right now is enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**The New Beginning**

Gemma, Louis and I are sitting on the couch. Louis will be taking me to his house soon. I’m lying in his arms, my eyes shut.

His hands are running through my hair and scratching behind my cat ears.

“I guess we better go now.” Louis stands up. Gemma is in front of us and she is leading the way towards my crate. Once Louis sets me down inside and the lock is in place, Louis picks the whole thing up.

“Let me know how everything goes, alright? Bye little guy. I’ll be seeing you soon enough, okay love.” I sigh. I won’t see Gemma everyday anymore. I’ve grown used to having her bring me milk.

Louis sets my crate down in some sort of room. Then he’s closing another door, and opening another one in front of me. He gets into the room, and he starts using his hands to do all sorts of things. All of a sudden I feel the whole room moving. What is going on? I whimper. Are we in danger?

“It’s okay kitten” Louis coos back at me. He’s still looking in front of us, but his words are enough to settle my fright just a bit. “We’re almost home, okay.”

 

Eventually the room stops moving, and Louis is opening the door closest to me. Than he’s carrying my crate down a path towards a house. It looks pretty small.

Once Louis is settled in the house, he returns to the place he put me down.

“Okay love. Now I can let you out of this cage.” He fiddles with the lock and the door swings open. I don’t move out right away. I trust Louis, but I’m scared of his house. Soon enough, with Louis sitting on a couch in the far left side of the room, the curiosity gets the best of me.

I crawl out of the crate, walking on the edge of my toes. Each step is hesitant. The floor is soft like the one back with Gemma.

I hear a noise and I stop short. Looking up, Louis is looking right at me with a large smile on his face.

“Aww that’s it little one.  Wanna come sit on the couch with me?” He praises beckoning me forward.

By the time I reach the couch my hands are shaking and I feel like my legs can no longer hold me up. I’m exhausted.

“Aww are you tired? That’s okay love. I think you need a nap.” Then I’m curled up in Louis arms, and I’m feeling so content.

 

The next time I wake up my immediate thought is, ‘where is Gemma’? I feel a tiny bit hungry. And I’m lying on the soft confines of a couch. This isn’t my cage? After a few seconds of yawning and intense stretching I remember where I am. And who I am with. Louis. He’s nowhere in sight. But, I do hear a tinkering noise coming from another room. What is that?

I jump down and start walking to the next room. Each step, I make sure I’m quiet.

As I enter the room, I immediately spot Louis. He has his back turned to me. I don’t think he has heard me come in. I come up beside him, and try my best to see what he is doing up there. He has his hands in flowing water. I don’t know where the water is coming from, but it is shooting out fast.

I jerk back in surprise when I feel a drop of –said water-  landing on my shoulder. It’s cold and it’s wet. And it reminds me of the nights when mum and I would trudge through the rain seeking shelter. I absolutely loathe water.

“Aww kitty I didn’t see you there” He’s bending down, and his face is inches from my own.

“Why are you whimpering little guy?” I didn’t realize I was emitting any sound. I feel upset now though. He is right about that. The brief reminder of mum, and my dislike for water, is all too much at once.

Louis grabs me and wraps me up in his arms.

“I’m sorry kitty. I don’t know what is wrong until you tell me? However, I don’t think you’ll do that. So, we’ll do what I do with my sisters when they are upset. We will have some milk, and we will curl up on the couch listening to joyful music. Then once all the tears subside-“ he gently wipes my face. “We will get up and dance.”

He doesn’t wait for me to register anything he has said. All I remember was something about milk and touching my face. Both of these things are nice. And all they have to do with is Louis. And Louis is nice, very nice.

“Now here is a dish of milk love.” He places it in front of me. We’re back in the room with the cage, and Louis is messing with the big screen that is behind me. Yeah, Louis has one of those screens like Gemma did at that place.

I lap up the milk quickly. I stopped crying as soon as I saw it. That doesn’t mean the memories of my mom aren’t creeping in my mind. I miss her so much.

Soon enough Louis is bounding back into the room, even though I didn’t realize he left, and he is picking me up in his arms.

A voice enters the room. It doesn’t belong to Louis and me though. I don’t know where it’s coming from. But, the voice quickens its pace, and is being accompanied by another sound. Louis pays no mind. I want to grab his attention. I’m freaking out, could someone be breaking into Louis home? He spins me around, not paying any mind to the voice.

I don’t want to hurt Louis. I never did. But, turns out I do. My heart is racing, and I just want to be on stable ground so I can investigate where the voice is coming from. So I claw at Louis arms. I never thought it would hurt him, I promise. I just wanted him to realize we are in danger.

“Ouch.” Louis shrieks, and he drops me to the ground. Luckily, my feet react quickly and I take off running towards where I heard the voice. It’s still going loud.

I’m face to face with some black tall thing. It’s quite box like. It’s like my crate, but larger, and taller. I claw at the voice. Nothing happens. It just continues going, like I didn’t just try and hurt it. I mewl in frustration. Why hasn’t it stopped? It should be afraid of me.

I stand up on my hind legs. I don’t want to do this, but it’s for the safety of me and Louis. I bring my hind leg back, preparing to kick the tall crate.

I don’t get a chance though. My hind legs flop when I’m hanging in the air.

“what are you doing little guy? We’re you trying to kick the speakers?”

Of course I was, I meow out. Why doesn’t Louis still not understand the danger?

Instead he starts laughing. He starts twirling me around in his arms.

“You’re such a silly little kitten. That is a speaker love. That’s where the sound was coming from. It’s supposed to do that.” He kisses the side of my face. “It’s alright little guy. You’ve got lots to learn.”

 

Later that night, at the foot of the bed Louis gave me, I think about the day. Louis has been so nice to me. He’s given me a home. He has given me milk, and cuddled me. He taught me what a speaker is.  Most importantly he’s given me a room with a bed.

_“Now here you go little guy. You can sleep on the bed, and you can have this whole room to yourself”_

_The room is so huge. And the bed. It’s so soft, even softer than the floor. I claw at the bed. It’s so perfect, and I don’t know how to tell Louis that._

_He seems to get the message. He lifts me up in his arms and scratches behind my ears._

_“I know this is a whole new experience for you. But, little kitten, it’s a new experience for me to. And I really really care about you. I want you to be happy and loved. I’m going to be the best I can be, for you. Okay?”_

_He smiled so large._

_“Now how about some dinner and then bed after this long day?”_

Louis has already given me a memory that I will cherish forever. I still don’t know about the future but if it’s anything like today, well I think it’s going to be okay.

 

The next morning I wake up to the sound of Louis voice.

“Hey little kitten” He coos walking into the room. “Aww baby why are you curled at the foot of the bed? You don’t need to sleep all curled up like that. You’re going to get an ache.”

He guides me to spread out. It feels such a relief to stretch my legs.

“That’s good isn’t it? This is your bed now. You don’t have to share it with anyone, okay?” I meow, looking right up at him.

Louis leads me down the steps to the room that I got water on me. The stairs are a bit steep, and I have to remind myself to not look down. By the time I reach the room, Louis is smiling down at me, kind of like he’s in on something I’m not.

“So today little guy, we are going to accomplish two things. The first, you are going to learn all about the kitchen and how to properly use it.” He gestures to all of the things around us. I guess this room is called the kitchen.

“Next, we are going to get you a name. You’ll always be my little kitten, but I think a name will be good to.”

I beam at him. A name? That’s so awesome. I already have a name though. Mum called me Harry. I can’t abandon mum completely. I might have to live without her. But, I can’t completely move on. Before Louis has the chance to name me something else, I’m going to have to tell him.

“Now come here little guy” I inch right up to him. He picks me up and places me on something.

“Right now you are sitting on a chair, this is where you sit when you are to eat. I know you’re used to eating on the floor. But, I don’t want you to feel like a pet. You are part of my family now, and as long as you are comfortable, you can do quite everything I do.”

I can’t stop the small sound of appraisal that leaves my mouth. He keeps saying he wants to include me. No one has ever wanted to include me, well besides mum that is. On the streets, and in all of the weird buildings I’ve been, none of the people have shown me this kind of love. It feels so nice.

“Now this morning I made us some pancakes and milk of course. The milk-“ he points to the some weird circular object. I can see the milk in it. But how am I going to get the milk out?

“The milk is in what we call a cup. Now watch me how I drink it” He brings the cup up to his lips and slightly tilts it back. All the meanwhile his mouth closes and he swallows. I stare at him in puzzlement. What about his tongue though? Doesn’t his tongue have to lap up the milk? Mum said that’s what the tongue is for.

_“Harry love your tongue is used for two things. You will used to wash yourself. And you will use it to drink milk or water”_

_I nodded my head. It all made sense. I saw all of the other cats like mum do that. And all of the older kids in our group do that. Now it’s my turn._

_Mum praised me when I found some water and lapped it up with my tongue._

_“Very good Harry”_

Louis must sense my confusion. He demonstrates the drinking again. I still don’t understand completely. It’s so foreign to me. But, I guess I’ll do as Louis says. He is giving me so much. I better just do what he says.

“Now when we eat many types of foods we use knives and forks” He points to each one and explains how to properly use them.

“Alright love now you try.” He hands me a fork. I struggle to keep it in my hand. My nails are really long, obviously, and they do not want to cooperate with me. The fork ends up falling on the ground. I pout, giving Louis a frown. His way of eating is stupid. It doesn’t work!

Louis gets out of his chair and kneels down in front of me. His warm hand guides my chin up, so that my eyes are looking straight into his.

“It’s a new thing kitten, it’s going to take practice, alright? Don’t feel sad that you can’t get it correct the first time, okay?”

I don’t care what he says though. Louis can eat this way. He showed me how fast he can place the food into his mouth and swallow. It’s not fair. I want to be like Louis. I have to get this right.

When I was with mum she used to explain something to me, and when I struggled with it she would make me do it over and over again. She told me I had to learn it to fit in. I always did. But, this whole eating with Louis thing… it’s the complete opposite of what mum taught me.

I continue to pout, just begging for Louis to understand my frustration.

“It’s fine love. You saw how it was done, and now all you have to do is practice.”

I stare down at the full plate of food I have. I’m hungry, but my frustration and pent up anger is overriding my stomach’s protests.

“Here” Louis grabs my hand and he places another fork into my hand. He continues to guide the fork to the cut up pancake. All the while I freeze in surprise. Louis’ hand is so warm, everything is. It reminds me that Louis is being so nice.

I’ve been pouting and frustrating. I can’t act like this with Louis. He could get mad at me and throw me out. But, then again, Louis wouldn’t do that. He is friends with Gemma, and I don’t think Gemma would be okay with that decision.

So when Louis guides the pancake towards my mouth I allow him. I chew slowly, taking in the flavor of the pancake. I’ve never had this before, I haven’t had much human food in a while. This tastes really good though. I let out a small purr in content.

“I know little guy, tastes really good. Sorry Gemma has been feeding you stupid cat food. She wasn’t allowed to feed you anything else. But,  from now on you can try lots of cool things.”

The rest of the meal Louis feeds to me. When we’re both done, Louis brings up giving me a name.

“So you need a really good name. Something that really suits you. Hmm…” he trails off, tilting his head in a funny way.

I have to speak up, and now. I don’t have much time.

I low out a small grumble. That wasn’t right.

“I-I-“

 I haven’t used my voice in a very long time. I haven’t used it since before I joined with mum. I don’t even remember how long it’s been.

“What was that?” Louis leans in close to me, shaking his leg up and down. He has a smile so wide.

I try again, but the same thing leaves my mouth.

“It’s okay love” Louis is leaning even closer next to me. “Keep trying, you’re going to get it right.”

I pout again, but quickly stop myself. I think of Louis.

“I-I-I umm” I finally got it right. I trail off because I don’t know what to say. Louis gives me a large smile.

“Take your time love. You have such a nice voice” he coos, sliding his hands through my hair, and tickling my ears in the process.

“I umm.. I have a name”

Louis stops his hand. For a second I’m terrified. Is Louis mad?

“You do?!” He beams at me. “What is it?!”

“Umm.. H-h-h-uh-arry.”

“omg aww. Harry?!That totally fits you. I can’t believe this. You have such a cute name. And you talk! Ahh I’ve got to call Gemma.”  He jumps off the couch and runs into the next room. I sit there in shock.

Louis likes my voice. He likes my name.  I haven’t seen him this happy since I met him.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not the longest chapter.. but a lot more to come if you want me to continue :) 
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and bookmarks really appreciated !
> 
> -April x


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter.. but I think it's cute :)

I jump off my chair and creep into the next room. I listen in to what Louis is saying.

“Yeah Gem this is so freaking amazing!”

“Yeah, yeah, nah, fine fine you can stop by after dinner.”

“You don’t even understand. He’s even cuter now that he’s talked. No he did stumble, but he pushed through. Yeah. Yupp.” Louis continues talking. I quickly back out of the entry way. I don’t want Louis good mood to be shattered by finding me intruding on him.

I don’t feel like sitting in the kitchen any longer. So I walk down the hall towards the next room I see. I haven’t really explored this place. Yesterday I was too tired, and I wasn’t sure if there were any threats lurking around.

The door is slightly open, so I sliver inside. The walls are like the color of the concrete. The floor isn’t soft like the ones prior.  There’s a tall black standing up crate. It is different from the crate I lived in, since I can’t look inside it.

I paw at the crate, but nothing happens. It’s really quiet in here. So I don’t think anything is inside it. Next I look up above the crate thing. There’s something silver and white up there.

Quickly I jump on to the crate. I nearly just slipped off. Oops. I know Louis said not to climb on things. I just have to see what this is. Then I’ll get down.

I look at the object, and that’s when I see someone looking back at me. And it’s not just anyone. This someone looks exactly like me. They even have my ears to match. I move slightly to the right, and they do the same. What is going on?

I bare my shoulders, my hands ready to defend.

I hesitantly step closer to the certain someone. They come closer to me.

“Hisss” I snarl out. And that didn’t work. The person did the same exact thing at the exact same time. How did they plan it that way?

I really don’t understand. I just want them to leave. Figuring they must want to really fight, I get in a good position. It’s now or never.

“Grrr” I growl.

“Harry! Where did you go little guy?!” Louis’ voice calls out. I can hear his footsteps outside the door. I freeze completely. Then he’s pushing open the door.

“There you are!” He smiles brightly. “What are you doing up there? I don’t want you climbing on the counters, remember?” He makes a funny noise with his mouth. He picks me up against his will and hugs me close to his chest.

I don’t want to leave though. I need to defeat that look- alike monster. I mewl out my frustration.

“What’s the matter, Harry?” Louis concerns.

I paw at his arms, desperately telling him to put me down. He seems to get the message because I feel the hard flooring beneath my feet. I know Louis just took me off the “counter”, he calls it, but I need to go back up there. I can’t leave now.

I jump back up again, tuning out Louis’ voice.  Straight away I face the monster. I bare my teeth. This is war.

Once again the monster copies my actions. Every single one. I really don’t get it.

I’ve had enough. Without much thought, I leap towards the monster, my nails ready to come out.

I don’t hurt the monster. I don’t even scare the monster. There is no monster.

My leap slams me straight into something hard. I don’t understand what just happened. But, my stomach really hurts now. And the monster is suddenly gone.

I let out a whimper. I feel so hurt, and all for nothing. The monster must have won.

“Aww baby” Louis is cradling me in his arms. I don’t care what is going on. I feel so awful. My stomach aches and my paw is in pain. I start crying, nudging my head in the crook beneath Louis’ head.

“There, there, love” Louis croons.

”Did you think the mirror was a toy or something?” He lets out another one of his strange sounds.

The mirror? What is he talking about? The mirror must be what I rammed into? I don’t want to think about it anymore. I start to cry again, burying my head against Louis.

He’s so warm, and I never want to remove my head.

“I’m sorry little guy. I didn’t understand what you were doing. Ugh if I had known, I would have prevented you from getting hurt. How much do you hurt love?”

I don’t give him a response. I shift my paw closer to where I think his head is.

“Aww your hand hurts. Okay how about we wrap it up?” I have no idea what he is talking about. Wrap my paw up? How will I use it than?

Suddenly he places me down on the couch. I didn’t even realize we’re back in the living room again.

“Meow” I let out. He’s starting to leave the room. I don’t want him to leave. I want to be in his arms. That’s all I want.

“It’s okay little guy. I just want to get you some wrap so you’re not in pain any longer.”

“No” escapes my mouth. Ugh oh.

I didn’t want to talk to Louis. Not yet at least. Secondly, mum always scolded me when I said no to her demands.

_Mum is up ahead a bit. My legs are growing tired of walking. She keeps looking back at me and telling me to pick up my pace. I don’t want to walk faster though. Doesn’t she understand I’m tired?_

_“Come on Harry. We have to find a new resting spot now. If you take any longer it’s going to be too late.”_

_“No” I growl. “I don’t want to walk faster.”_

_“Harry.” She warns grabbing my paw. She starts to drag me forward. I expand my claws out, and grip the grass. I’m going to put up a fight._

_Mum doesn’t take my no for an answer. She has enough of my nails gripping the grass. She picks me up in her strong arms and carries me._

_We finally find a place to sleep for the night._

_“Harry I do not want to hear a word from you for the next day. You have went against me. And that is just not acceptable.”_

_Mum turns her back on me, and goes to sleep. I lie awake. I’ve been angry all night. But, now there is complete silence in the air._

_Mum picked us a spot behind a couple garbage cans. It’s completely dark here, save for a couple lights at the end of the alleyway._

_No one is around. Mum is fed up with me. I feel the tears, before I emit a sob._

_I didn’t want to obey mum. But now she is angry with me. Now she mustn’t love me anymore. I never should have told her no._

Yeah. I really shouldn’t have said anything. Louis is going to be mad at me now. He’s going to hate me.

Louis doesn’t leave the room. I’m curled up, my head poking out from the side of the couch. He’s coming closer.  


Uh-oh what if Louis is the violent type? Mum and I used to run into humans that had no “tolerance” for us, as mum called it. They would taunt down at us, and as they got closer they would kick us.

Louis must be one of them? I don’t want to find out. He’s inching closer. I spring off the couch cushion, landing on my hurt paw. Ouch. I don’t have any time to deal with my pain.

Louis is watching me, his mouth open in shock.

“Wait little guy. I wasn’t going to leave the room. It’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you.”

I’m huddling in the corner, my face rubbing against the wall.

What does he mean he isn’t going to hurt me? I disobeyed him. I said ‘no’. My hurt paw is shaking, along with my back.

Louis is coming closer. He’s huddling down beside me.

“Harry love, everything is okay. I don’t want to hurt or scare you. I just want you to get off that damaged paw and let me wrap it up. Please love” He rests his hand on my back.

I want to trust his words, but can I? Yes, I can trust his words. Louis has done nothing but help me so far. I need to follow his words.

Slowly I back up, until my back hits Louis’ leg.

“There little guy. Can I pick you up?” I shrug.

“Okay I’m going to lay you down on the couch, and I’m going to run as fast as I can to get you a wrap for your paw. I’ll be really quick, okay love.”

This time I don’t put up a fight. I shouldn’t have said no before. I got lucky that disobeying Louis, did not lead me to getting hurt.

 

True to his word Louis comes back, his hands full. Whatever is in his hand is white and it reminds me of something I saw in the garbage cans with mum. It’s really soft. Louis sits beside me and take my paw in his warm hands.

He calls the object a ‘hand wrap’ and he starts rolling it around my paw. Suddenly I can’t see my paw any more. The wrap is covering it, and I can’t move my claws. It feels tight, and I feel trapped.

I lift the paw up and hit it on the couch. I need this wrap to come off.

Louis starts making a funny noise beside me.

“No no little guy. That stays on.” He grabs my paw, and stops me from hitting it against the couch.

I mewl. I don’t want it on. He needs to get it off. He’s not going to do anything.

I bring my wrapped paw up to my teeth, and start ripping at it.

“Hey hey. No” Louis grabs my paw again.

I pout.

“Harry lets focus on something else okay. How about we watch some tv?” Louis grabs the remote off of the table and pulls me into his side.

I still want the wrap thing off. I guess I’ll just have to get it off when Louis isn’t watching.

Some show is on that has Louis captivated. I rest my head on his shoulder. Louis is so comfortable.

I may as well nap for a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did I do? Comments really appreciated !


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short update.. but I think it's cute, and it's an update nonetheless. Hope to have more soon!

I wake up to voices. There coming from the kitchen. I can recognize Louis’ but the other voice is muffled. Who could it be?

Hopping off the couch, I hobble towards the kitchen. My hand is still bandaged up. I should take the wrap off now. Louis is busy, he won’t be able to stop me.

Louis’ voice and the other one raise in sound. My curiosity wins me over. What could they be doing?

I get closer to the door and press my head against the surface. The second voice speaks. It’s Gemma!

“So I told him to meet us here at like 5, that’s okay right?”

Then Louis’s voice.

“Yeah definitely! I haven’t seen Ni in so long. Are we going to watch some movies here, or what?”

“Yeah I guess we could..”

I don’t understand what they could be talking about. Who is this Ni person? And this person is coming today?

Shaking my questions I sneak into the room, avoiding the path where the two of them will see me. I’m so excited Gemma is here. I don’t know how many days have gone by, but I‘ve missed her greatly.

I silently move closer to her. I want to surprise her.

The two of them are still talking so I know I have not been seen yet. Finally I look up to see I’m right behind Gemma.

I rub up against her leg, allowing my tail to tap into her.

“Oh!” she exclaims. Before I can scramble away from her hands, she is picking me up and spinning around.

“I’ve missed you little guy. I think you’ve gotten even cuter since I last saw you!” She nuzzles her face into my side. I love the feeling of her hands holding me close. I can’t help but let out a purr.

“Oh Gem- I haven’t told you. This little one talked to me. Not very much- but I did get out of him his name.”

“what?!!” Gemma shrieks. My ears flock down.

“Yeah this little guy is named Harry. “ Louis comes over to us, and starts to grab me from Gemma’s hold. I don’t want to be moved though. I don’t know how long Gemma will be here. I just want to stay in her touch.

I tighten my grip on her shoulders. Gemma must sense what I want- or maybe she feels my grip tighten. Either way she gets Louis to back away. I love when I snuggle with Louis, but Gemma was the first to comfort me back at that place.

“Come on lets go talk on the couch. Harry wants to snuggle” she leads us into the living room. She puts me down on her lap.

“What happened to his hand?” she asks Louis, while she lightly holds my paw, tracing small circles on the top of it.

“I had to bandage it up. Harry didn’t understand what the mirror was. He rammed right into it, and hurt his hand.”

“aww poor little guy” she coos, wrapping her arms around me once again.

“Yeah this little guy-“ Louis grabs my tail from his position beside us, “is quite the fighter. He didn’t want me to put on a bandage.”

I flick my tail out of his grasp. Then like before he reaches for it again. I keep up the game, making sure my tail is away from his hands.

“stop taunting him Lou” Gemma says knocking Louis’ hand away.

“He’s a meanie isn’t he, Harry?” Gemma traces her fingers through my hair. I purr out my approval. “I know love. I wish you could live with me to. I just don’t have the expenses sadly. One day though. Wouldn’t that be great?” I can’t agree more with her statement. Gemma’s hands are wonderful in my hair. I can’t stop purring.

But, I don’t want to give up Louis. He treats me so well. I want to live with them both. To show my love for Louis I spread my hind legs out on to Louis’ lap.

“Thanks Harry.” Louis mocks, but I know he really doesn’t mind.

 

Later that evening I have retreated to the floor. The couch is very comfortable, but there’s something about the floor that draws me to curl up. I’ve been dreaming in an out about different things.

Suddenly the dreams are gone. Louis is hopping over my sprawled out position. He’s heading towards the door.

I peek my head up, watching what he is doing.

“Hey Ni” Louis cheers. Then Gemma is hopping over me as well. She joins Louis at the door. She starts talking to whoever is there.

I get up and slither over to the door. I’m still tired, but this new voice is making me curious.

“Yeah come on in. We can watch some movies or something. Order some pizza maybe.” Louis speaks, then he’s backing up.

I can’t do anything. It happens to quick. I really didn’t think he was going to back up.

Louis is on the floor now. His eyes meet mine.

“Ugh Harry.” He sits up and rubs his head. “You’re such a cat creeping up on me like that. I really need to watch where I’m going next time, don’t I?” He scoops me up and pats my head.

I hope I didn’t hurt Louis. I really didn’t mean to make him fall. I nuzzle my head into his neck, hoping he understands how sorry I am.

I don’t care who the stranger is at the door anymore. Louis fell and it was my fault. Any stranger can wait. Louis needs to be okay first.

“Oh Niall, this is Harry. He’s just moved in with me. As you can tell he is part cat part human. He’s more cat then human though. At least I think so.” Louis turns back around to face the stranger. The stranger must be Niall.

I don’t think the stranger is a threat. He’s standing beside Gemma, and she seems at ease. And Louis doesn’t seem to be fazed at all. This Niall must be safe.

With that thought, I resume cuddling into Louis. I hear Gemma, Niall and Louis continue conversation. They spend awhile talking, then I hear new voices enter the room.

I peer my head out of Louis shoulder to survey the room. No one else is here; the voices are coming from the television.

“He’s so cute Louis” I hear later. Niall says it I assume. I don’t know who they’re talking about. I’m barely awake. Louis is so warm, I can’t help but sleep in his embrace.

“Yes he is. God Niall. I love him so much already.” Louis tightens his grip on me. I just snuggle closer. This is nice, and I have no complaints.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute or what? Comments kudos appreciated !
> 
> \- update hopefully soon.. I'm back in school though, so gonna be busy, I'll do my best :) x


	5. Chapter 5

  **Chapter 5**

Louis is in the other room. Gemma, the Niall guy, and Louis must have left me on the couch after I fell asleep. I can hear them talking, but I’m not sure what they’re saying.

I want to get up an investigate, but the couch feels so nice under my back. My feet are sprawled out, and it feels heavenly.

Luckily, I do not have to get up from the couch. I hear footsteps and the sound of Louis’ voice drawing near.

  “But yeah it’s so awesome! Oh Harry you’re awake?” Louis joins me on the couch, Gemma and Niall trailing behind him.

“Are you getting hungry?” Louis asks me.

I nod my head against his shoulder. Louis is warm and I can’t help but snuggle closer to him.

 

The four of us go into the kitchen and sit at the table. Well they sit in the chairs; I sit on the floor by Louis’s feet. He’s making us all some food, that from down here still smells wonderful. Louis places a bowl of milk down by me. I purr in happiness.

“I know Harry, you love milk a lot, don’t ya?” he pats my head and returns to his chair next to Niall.

“all cats love milk, Louis” Niall, says.

“nah-ah you don’t know that for sure, niall” louis taunts back.

“yes”

“no”

The two go back and forth with their yes’ and no’s. My head keeps going back and forth watching them. I have to hold back from blurting out something.

Suddenly a loud noise blares throughout the room. None of them have seem to took any notice to it. But, my ears are standing straight. What was that noise? Is it danger?

I leave my milk bowl and creep over to where I heard the noise coming from. It came from high up. Louis is over there. And I know even more of a reason I shouldn’t climb on this counter is because I have my bandaged hand to show for it. But, all of us could be in danger. I need to protect Louis, and Niall, and Gemma.

I leap onto the surface. I see these weirdly shaped things. One of them is long but that is circular at the end of it. The other is long also but it has grooves in it at the top.

I slowly bring my undamaged hand towards it. It’s not very soft, has a very solid touch to it. But, it has yet to make a noise like I heard before. And it doesn’t seem to be any dangerous. So I must be looking in the wrong place.

Before I can move on to something else Louis calls my name out.

I turn to see all of them swiveled in their chairs watching me. Uh-oh. Louis is probably going to be mad I disobeyed him again.

“What are you doing up there love?”

I don’t give him any verbal response. I don’t want to answer him with Niall here and all their eyes on me.

“Looks like he’s investigating” Niall offers.

“He’s going to get hurt again. Harry love-“ Louis turns back around to gesture towards me, “your food is ready now. Let’s get you down from there.”

Louis comes over and lifts me into his arms. I happily snuggle closer to him. He sets me in my previous place by his chair, and brings over another bowl.

“here love, this is called pasta. Make sure to chew it, baby.” He sits on the floor beside me, and starts to bring one of those objects I saw on the counter. It’s the one with grooves. He’s bringing it towards my mouth.

My mouth opens automatically and he’s feeding me the pasta. I chew it like he said to. And omg, it’s really good. I purr out. I want to tell him how much I love it. But, for now this is enough. He continues to feed it to me.

It’s so tasty, and with each piece he feeds me, I love Louis even more. Mum would not understand this. If I told her I loved Louis. She would shake her head in disagreement. But, Louis is so nice to me. He’s so nice and warm. How can I not love him?

“I think he really likes it Lou” Niall pipes up. I forgot Gemma and him were in the room with us. I peer up at them. There eating out of bowls like myself. I guess there eating pasta like I am.

“I sure hope so” Louis coos down at me. I nudge my body against his. I curl my tail around his waist. I feel so happy.

“Are you guys finished?” Louis asks the other two.

“Yup. It was really good, thanks Lou. So now ya wanna watch a movie?” Niall says, he’s carrying his bowl towards the counter. Then I hear a noise. It sounds like rain. But, I don’t feel rain hitting me. And I don’t see water raining on Niall.

I leave my spot by Louis and quickly jump on the counter beside Niall. I was right. It isn’t raining. But, there is water on the side of the counter. Niall is putting his bowl under the stream of water.

“Hey buddy. You wanted to see the water?” he asks me. I inch a little closer, intrigued by how the water seems to be falling out of a weird shaped object.  I don’t understand. I need to get closer.

I’m as close as I can be to the water, when Niall’s hand reaches out to touch something behind the water. Before he does,  I start to bring my hand towards the water.

In my haste to investigate I never anticipated falling into the water. My other hand, that was gripping the outer counter started to slip when I leaned forward.

“Meowww” I strangle out as I land into this inner counter. And worst of all. Instead of just getting my hand a little wet, my whole body is under the stream of the water. I’m soaking wet.

Niall starts to laugh.

“Omg you poor little guy” he says, then continues to laugh. The water is still streaming down.

“Meoww” I cry out. I want the water to stop. It’s getting in my hair and it’s getting in my eyes. I feel so uncomfortable.

“Omg Lou-“Niall stops the water somehow, then continues to talk, “you should have seen it, Harry fell right in.  Poor thing now he’s all soaked.”

Louis is now standing beside Niall peering down at me in the inner counter.

“aww Harry baby, lets get you out of there, and all dried off. You’re having a rough day aren’t you, first a hurt hand, now slipping into the sink. What a mess.”

Louis picks me up and carries me out of the room. We go upstairs into the bathroom and he grabs a white towel.  He drapes it around me, and starts to rub my whole body.

Once he finds I’m dry, he carries me back down the stairs. He places me on the couch and wraps me up in a warm blanket.

“That’ll warm you up love. I’m just going to clean the kitchen up, and then we’ll join you in here for some movies, okay babe?” He doesn’t wait for my response. I cuddle into the blanket, hoping to find some warmth soon. 

 

I awake to find my head resting above Louis waist. I must have fallen asleep. The room is dark, but the television is showing pictures and making sound. Niall and Gemma are still here, they’re sitting on the other couch across from us.

None of them have seemed to notice I’m awake. They’re all focusing on the movie. I shift my head, quietly, and snuggle back into Louis. I feel so warm, it’s like I never got wet at all.

I shudder at the memory, figures that would happen to me.

 

The next time I wake up the room is lit up. I’m still resting on Louis. Niall and Gemma are facing Louis, and when I wake up they smile towards me.

“Hey sleepyhead” Niall coos. I wonder how long I was sleeping for.

Louis tightens his arms around me. “Sleep well?” he asks. I purr and wrap my tail around his arm.

“he’s one sleepy cat, aren’t you Harry?” Gemma speaks up. I smile her way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the really long wait. It's amazing how much of a procrastinator I am.. with everything. But, specially stories, so sorry. But, anyways this is a pretty short one, but I think it has a lot fluff in it which is good :D I'm really getting into the mood with this, so hopefully another update soon! Thanks if you're still reading the story to, means a lot xx
> 
> -April
> 
> P.S Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Hope everyone is doing well! :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry's P.O.V**

I don’t know how long it’s been since we last saw Gemma and Niall. Louis and I have fallen under a routine.  He wakes me up in the morning with a bowl of cereal. At first Louis had me eating cat food, but he asked me if I wanted to try some real food. I gave it a shot, and now I really enjoy it.  I’ve also taken to sleeping in Louis’ bed. 

I silently creeped into his room one night. Louis left me in the guest room a couple minutes of ago. I don’t want to wake Louis up. But, I want to sleep at the foot of his bed. I miss him already.

Unfortunately, I’m not as quiet as I thought I was. Louis must wake up.

“Harry?” I let out a small hum of agreement.

“What’s the matter love, couldn’t sleep?”

I pounce up onto his bed as lightly as I can. Louis lets out a giggle.

“ahh Harry you’re so cute.”

I ignore his compliment and start finding a comfy spot to curl up on. Once settled I begin to close my eyes. Louis, however, does the opposite.

I feel hands grabbing my stomach. I tense right away. I snap my eyes open.

“sorry to startle you love, but I don’t want you to be curled down there. Come sleep up here with me.”

I let him place me under the comforter. Now I’m beside Louis, and I can’t help but gravitate towards his warmth.

And from that night on, it’s been the same. I lie beside Louis and wake up to a bowl of cereal. It’s so nice.

 

Nice things don’t last. I should know this. Mum raised me to know this.

Things in Louis’ house were going great. I was happy, and given by the amount of cuddling time Louis and I had spent, I was set.

  But, last night Louis got a phone call. He removed himself from his comfy position beside me on the couch and took the call in the kitchen. I snuggled on the couch cushion he was just at. His smell was still in the air.

He still hasn’t come back. I stretch my legs and arch my back. It’s time to go investigate.

“Yes mum. I know. It should be fine. Ok..yes..yes I know. Okay. See you tomorrow.” Louis breaks his conversation and sets the phone down.

“Hey lovey” he spots me in the threshold. I creep over towards him and brush my body against his legs. Purr.

“You’re too cute” he lifts me into his arms and maneuvers us into his bedroom.

“Alright love. Let’s get some sleep. Because tomorrow you will get to meet my younger brother as well as my mother!”

I snuggle into Louis’ side and ponder what tomorrow is going to be like. It never occurred to me that Louis has a mother. It makes sense. I have a mother. Well, I had a mother.

I snuggle into Louis more. I shouldn’t think about mum right now. Tomorrow is supposed to be a good day. I shouldn’t ruin it.

 

                The next morning I wake up to the smell of food. I open my eyes to find myself alone in Louis’ bed. The comforter is wrapped around me, but on Louis’ side of the bed it is pulled back. Using all the energy I can muster up, I spring down on to the floor.

I follow the smell of food all the way to the kitchen. I should be greeted by Louis at this point. But, no one is in the kitchen.

I backtrack and turn around to head into the living room. Maybe he is watching the television while the food cooks. I peer around the couch to see three different sets of legs.

That’s right. Louis said his brother and mum were coming over today.

                Instead of capturing Louis’ attention and making my presence heard, I creep back into the kitchen. I curl into a small ball on the floor and wait for Louis to find me. Surely, I don’t want to ruin Louis’ reunion with his family.

 

                Shortly later, I hear Louis voice as well as his footsteps enter the kitchen. I perk my head up. Now Louis will greet me and spend time with me.

That doesn’t happen.

Louis walks over to the stovetop and turns off whatever he was cooking. He doesn’t glance in my direction. I don’t think he even saw me.

Yeah, no big deal. I’ll just have to approach him. I silently creep over to him. Louis starts to turn around and head in my direction. Before I scamper out of the way he knocks into me. BAM!

Meow! I flatten my ears over my head. I hate loud noises.

“Harry!” Louis screams. “Why would you creep up to me like that. Nonetheless stand in my way. Couldn’t you see I was busy” he continues.

I crouch lower to the ground and tilt my head in shame. I ruined Louis’ meal. I made him angry. I’m so stupid.  I can’t stop the escape of a whimper that leaves my mouth.

“What’s going on in here?” a new voice enters the kitchen. Both Louis and I turn to see and older woman dressed in a blue dress.

“I’m sorry mum. I made you and Michael some breakfast but Harry got in my way and I dropped it.” Louis motions at me and then the broken dish several inches away from me.

I burrow my hands in my face. I’ve made Louis upset. And now his mum and his brother are going to be upset as well.

                “Oh love. That’s quite alright. You can just make a new one.” Louis’ mother assures. She walks past me and starts to clean up the mess. I’m still frozen in my spot, I realize. I’m waiting for Louis to yell at me. He’s probably going to get rid of me now.

“Oh and Louis, you never introduced me to your new flat mate. So why don’t you?” she gives Louis a cheeky smile and then focuses her eyes on me.

“Mum this is Harry. And Harry this is my mother.” Louis drawls out. This is the first he has looked at me since the incident. He doesn’t look happy. But, he doesn’t look so mad anymore. But, I’m not keeping my hopes up. Louis was mad before, doesn’t mean he is completely fine with me now.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Harry” the lady coos bending down to ruffle my hair. I let out a small purr.

“He is such a cutie, Louis. Now while I clean up this mess and cook us all some breakfast, why don’t you take Harry in to meet Michael, alright?”

“Alright.”

 

                Louis heads towards the threshold, and I quickly follow behind him. I don’t want to give Louis anymore reason to be angry with me.

“Mikey I want you to meet someone” Louis sits on the couch beside a small boy. I hover in front of them, keeping a distance.

“Mikey this is Harry my new flat mate, and Harry this is my younger brother Michael.” The young boy stares at me for a minute before turning to Louis. He tries to whisper to him but I can hear exactly what he says.

“What is he?”

Louis ignores whispering back and just says out loud, “Harry is a hybrid. He’s half cat, half human.”

“That’s strange.” Michael blurts out.

I flatten my ears. I’ve known from the start I was different. I’ve known that I’m not normal. But, to be reminded once again by a younger boy is embarrassing. If Louis’ younger brother thinks I’m strange, then how could I possibly be sure this whole time Louis has been truthful with me.

Louis thinks I’m strange. He just took me in because he pity’s me. That’s it.

“Michael no. That’s not nice. Please apologize to Harry.” Louis commands of his younger brother.

Michael turns his attention back to me. He crosses his arms against his chest.

                “I’m sorry.” He grumbles out. Then he stands up and skips out of the room, joining his mother in the kitchen.

I crouch lower to the floor. I curl my tail around my torso and flatten my ears. Now it’s just me and Louis. He just pity’s me, doesn’t he. And now he has an excuse to get rid of me. I’ve ruined his family’s visit.

                The silence of my thoughts is interrupted. Louis stands up. But, instead of joining his family in the kitchen, he sits beside me.

“I’m really sorry Harry. I know it’s a lot to take in. But, I feel so bad about yelling at you before. I just was striving to have a perfect meal for all of us, and I just got carried away. I never ever should take my stress out on you. I’m really sorry.” He slowly drags his hand through my hair.

I close my eyes and bask in his warm touch.

“And I’m sorry about my younger brother. He’s only eight years old and he doesn’t understand everything. And Harry, you may be different then all of us, but you are not strange. You are perfect. So, please don’t take anything anyone ever says to you to heart. Because I think you’re perfect, and that’s what’s important.”

I quickly jump up from my position on the floor and hop onto Louis lap. I burrow my face in his neck. Louis sounds so sincere, and he’s not angry with me anymore. That’s all I need.

 

                After a very tasty breakfast that Louis’ mom cooked us, she headed out. Michael was staying till night time till his mum came back for him.

“so what would you like to do?” Louis asked his brother.

The boy just shrugged his shoulders.

“How about a movie?” Louis suggested. I curled into Louis more at his suggestion.

“Okay.” Michael agreed.

Louis went and set up the movie box. I brushed against the couch ledge. In Louis’ absence Michael sat down beside me. I wanted to sit beside Louis. But, now I couldn’t.  Louis returned and we started watching the movie.

I couldn’t pay much attention, my eyes started feeling heavy, so I closed them.

                The next time I woke up Louis wasn’t in the room. Although beside me still sat Michael. He was doing something with something in his hands, but I have no idea what it is.

“Oh hey you’re awake now?” Michael says. He then continues, “Lets go outside with Louis, we can play catch or something.” He gets up from the couch and I follow his lead. He knows where Louis is I guess.

We go through the kitchen but we continue through a door that is now opened. And now we’re outside.

“hey guys.” Louis appears out of nowhere. “I found a bouncy ball, why don’t you show Harry some games to play with it, alright? I’ll be right back I’m going to start the oven for dinner.”

Louis leaves and its back to the two of us.

“Alright. I bounce this ball to you, and you’re going to catch it and bounce it back to me, okay?”

I nod my head.

Michael bounces the ball and it comes really fast right towards my face. I bat my hands in front of my face, in the process swinging the ball to the opposite side of the lawn.

“Ughh.” Michael groans, he goes off to grab the ball.

“You suck at this.” He grumbles.  He sits down in the grass, and I continue to follow his lead. Thankfully, a minute later Louis comes outside to join us. But, he doesn’t sit beside us in the grass. He sits in a chair on the concrete and looks at something in his hands.

“Here I want to try something, so lie down, okay?” Michael directs me to lie on my back. He hovers above me and drops the ball on to my stomach. It hits me pretty hard, and I let out a small gasp.

Michael grabs the ball and he continues to do the same thing. Each time the ball hits my stomach harder, and I have to keep back my tears. I have a feeling Michael doesn’t want me to complain. But, this hurts. And I don’t understand why Michael wants me to hurt. He hasn’t liked me from the beginning though.

Louis is still occupied with whatever is in his hands. He hasn’t looked up to see what we are doing. I really wish he would stop this.

I want to roll out of Michael’s way, but I’m scared it will make him angry. And maybe like earlier, Louis will also get angry with me.

Finally, I can’t take the pain any longer I let out a cry.

“Don’t be such a baby. I’m not even hitting you that hard.” Michael taunts.

“What’s going on?” Louis. Thankfully. Meow, I cry out.

“Harry hit me with the bouncy ball first.” Michael fakes a pout. And what?!? I didn’t hurt him. Now he’s telling Louis that I was bad. But, I wasn’t!

“Harry is this true? I can’t believe this. Harry why would you hurt my brother.” Louis crosses his arms against his chest and sends me a stern frown.

I want to scream out the truth. But, Louis has made up his mind already, hasn’t he? He wouldn’t believe me. He really doesn’t like me.

I’m ruining his day. I’ve ruined his morning. Now his evening. I let out a small mewl of horror. I’m so bad. I don’t deserve Louis. I might not have hurt Michael or caused any of this mess, but it must be true. I am bad. I’m just a stupid hybrid.

I sink to the grass and curl up in a ball. Louis should leave me here to die. I don’t deserve anything.

“Mikey go wash up your hands okay, dinner is ready.”

“Alright.” He runs off into the house, and now it’s just me and Louis.

I peek up at him through the cracks of my fingers, which are covering my eyes.

“Now Harry I don’t know what happened. And I don’t know what is going on with you today. But, I want you to come inside and eat, and then I want you to hangout in my room. When Michael is gone, we’re going to talk about all of this, ok?”

I nod my head in shame. Surely after Michael leaves Louis will tell me he’s taking me back to the store. Or maybe he won’t even give me that luxury. Maybe he’ll just leave me on the streets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?! Comments welcome :) Sorry for the huge wait.. I've been so busy with school. Hope to have more updates sooner than later ! x


	7. Chapter 7

Harry's P.O.V

I’m currently curled up in a ball on the floor beside Louis’ bed. I do not deserve to be on his bed. His bed is for Louis and people he likes. I have ruined that.  
Michael is the one who hit me, and he is the one who doesn’t like me. But, I have to take the blame for Michael. Louis was so excited for his brother to come; I can’t possibly compete with that.  
I’m just a stupid half cat that is trespassing on a good man’s normal life. Besides, mum taught me that we should only expect the royalties of the floor.   
In fact, I shouldn’t even be in Louis’ room. I should leave. I don’t deserve his hospitality. I just belong on the street like mum taught me to be.  
I push myself onto all fours. There is a window in the corner of the room. I must go. I must do this for Louis. 

I’ve only been walking for a couple minutes. My hands are so wet. With each step I take my hands become more raw against the concrete. I deserve this.   
I don’t know where I am. None of the streets look familiar. But, I have some blind hope that mum is out here somewhere. Maybe she is back in our old home, just awaiting for me to come home. Yes, I must find mum.  
My arms feel weak. Any moment they won’t hold my weight any longer. Mum always told me I had little strength. She told me I had to get stronger to survive. Now, I truly understand what she means. I don’t want to stop, but what choice do I have.   
I rest my body against a wall. It’s very dark down this alleyway. It’ll be my new home for now. 

Louis’ P.O.V  
“Hey boys, how was your day?” Mum asks as she enters the house.  
“It was a lot of fun!” Michael shouts.  
Mum looks to me. I shrug. I do enjoy spending time with Michael since we rarely see each other. But, Harry’s behavior is bothering me. I just can’t fathom how he could be so hurtful to my brother. It’s not like him, and I really need to get to the bottom of it.  
“well Lou- we need to head out. Michael, come say goodbye to your brother!” I hug the both of them and wish them well on their journey home. I’m going to miss them.

Once I’ve locked the front door and tidied up the kitchen I head to my room. I need to hear Harry’s side of the story. Maybe he just felt left out and was simply trying to get my attention. But, hitting Michael? Harry wouldn’t do that. At least the Harry I thought I knew wouldn’t.   
Knock. Knock. “Harry, love are you awake?” I softly call out before entering the room. I blindly reach the light switch and flick it on.  
“Harry?” He is not on the bed and I don’t see him at all.   
“Harry, where are you? “ I raise my voice. No answer. No sound at all. Then I feel a breeze. I look up to my window. It’s open.  
A chill runs down my spine. This can’t be happening. Could Harry have possibly run away? Time stops. I can’t describe the next few minutes. My feet carry me crazily around the flat. My eyes search every nook and cranny for a sign of the young kitten boy.   
But no such luck. And my mind is still numb. My fingers fumble with the keys on my phone.  
“Gemma you need to help me. Harry has run away” I cry into the phone. She demands I stay put and she’ll be right over.   
But, Harry is alone right now. He is on the streets. And every second more, I just want to hold him close and tell him that he is safe here, and that I love having him around.  
I glance at the clock. 9pm. The sun has just got down leaving the sky outside a pitch black. Gemma rushes in through my front door, her face matching the same expression locked on mine.  
We gather flashlights, and we call Niall and Liam and some other lads to help us look. Thankfully, Gemma has taken charge. My misery is building every second.  
I need my Harry home safe with me. He shouldn’t be facing those dark streets alone.

I sink to the unforgiving gravel road. It’s 11pm and not a single one of us has had any luck in finding Harry. My hands glide across the sharp rocks, picking one up in my cold clutch. I proceed to throw it. It hits a building behind me.   
And then it hits me. Harry was found on the streets, nevertheless in an alleyway. All these dreadful minutes, none of us has given the thought any attention.  
We need to check the alleyways!  
“Guys!” I spring from my sitting position and pull all my friends together.  
“What is it?” Gemma asks, a small ounce of hope shining in her eyes.  
“Harry was found in an alleyway. It’s the only place he is familiar with. We haven’t checked any alleyways!” I don’t bother wasting any more time. My adrenaline is building up, and with each step I take, I just know Harry is going to be found.

Kingston is a city with rows and rows of streets. But between the buildings that align the streets there are alleyways. The stretch of alleys goes on for miles. It is on the very last alley of Kingston that Louis and his gang find themselves. Their limbs are tired and their eyes are drooping.   
Louis is directing his flashlight on the ground, his back is hunched, and his confidence is draining. He was sure that Harry would be found on one of these alleys. But, in a short stretch of concrete the alley meets a dead end.   
His gang trails behind him, all of their minds sullen on one simple thought. ‘Harry is still missing, and still alone’.  
“I can’t believe he’s not here” Louis mumbles turning his back on the wall that ends the alley. The group nods their heads. Each person afraid to say any word that could bring more sadness upon their shoulders.   
Louis slowly walks, once again taking the lead of the gang. His only destination is now home. But, he’s reluctant to call it home. For without Harry’s presence, he realizes, it isn’t much of a home.   
If Louis was told a few months ago that the presence of a cute kitten boy would turn his house into a home, he would shook his head and laughed. But now, all he can do is wonder. His home is now in shambles and his other half is missing.  
He wonders what drove Harry to run away. He wonders if Louis wasn’t so harsh on Harry that past evening, would he have stayed?  
The group reaches the top of the alley. Louis turns around and gives one last glance at the alley. “So much for good thinking” He mumbles, shaking his head in defeat.   
“Well guys, it’s really late. We better just get some sleep” Louis decides. The group nods their heads. All of a sudden a sniffle is heard.  
“What was that?” Niall blurts.   
Everyone turns to look at the dark alley.  
Then another sniffle is heard.  
“Harry?!?” Louis abandons all his defeat in one last hope that this noise is somehow his Harry. Turning off all logic he flips the flashlight back on and follows the sound of the sniffle.   
He picks up a trash can and throws it towards the center of the row.   
“Harry oh my-“Louis doesn’t finish his sentence. He bends down and picks up the kitten boy. Harry is clutching at Louis one second. His sniffles are louder and louder. But then he is clawing at Louis. Louis pays no mind.  
Harry is in his arms and for right now that is where he is going to stay. It is late night and Louis just wants to carry his kitten boy home.   
Gemma and Niall and the rest of the lads circle around Louis and Harry. Cheers disrupt the night air. Harry burrows his head in Louis neck. The gang coos and ahhs. They all agree the night has been long, and now they need to catch some sleep.   
Everyone gathers in Louis living room. Sleeping bags are placed on the floor and cheerful good nights ring around the room.  
In Louis room, the man himself lays in his bed, cradling the kitten boy to his chest. The lights are out, save for the small nightlight in the corner. Harry is sleeping. And Louis will soon enough. But, for one minute more, Louis wonders how he got so luck to find a kitten boy who makes his house into a home. And while so many words need to be said, Louis just clutches Harry and knows everything is going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so deeply sorry for the long wait.. i've offically graduated high school so that cant be an excuse any longer HAAH but anyway im in the process of the next chapter of this, so no worries I'm going to do my best to have it up by Friday
> 
> enjoy xx


	8. chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is really fluffy... but there will be more to come :)

**Harry’s P.O.V**

(Before being found)

It’s dark out now. There is bustling at the end of the alley. I keep hoping mum is going to peek out of somewhere and cuddle me close. Mum should be out here somewhere.  But for now my legs and hands hurt too much to find her. And I hate to admit it, but the dark streets scare me.

Mum told me not to be afraid. She told me that these streets were our home and even if the darkness creeped in, they would still be our homes. And she said we don’t let our homes scares us, now do we?

It made complete sense when mum was curled up beside me. But, now.. not so much.

                My thoughts are drawn back to today. Louis must know I’m gone by now. I had to leave. I miss him like crazy. No, I disobeyed. I made him upset. And this is where I belong. I can’t go back there. He will be better off without me.

I curl up behind a garbage can. Mum taught me how to get food out of those when I was younger. In this spot against the wall I should be able to get some rest and not be spotted.

 

“We better just get some sleep” A voice breaks through my sleep. It sounds like a group of people at the end of the alley. I need to be quiet so none of them find me. My heart starts beating fast because what if they do find me? What if they take me away and lock me? A chill runs down my spine.

I let out a sniffle. There is an awful odor coming from the garbage can that wasn’t there before. I didn’t think my sniffle would be heard, but footsteps are drawing near.

I wrap my arms around my body and scoot closer to the wall. I’ve screwed up. And now I need to be extra quiet.

Footsteps are coming this way. Then a light is shining. Between the cracks of my fingers that are covering my eyes I can see the light coming straight for me. Oh no.

Uncontrollably my nose makes another sniffle. Oh my god. I’m so dumb. I am in danger and of course my nose won’t help me out now.

“Harry?!?” A voice screams. A voice I recognize. Louis. Before I can make any decisions or make any further moves. The garbage can I found shelter behind is thrown out of the way.

It is Louis. And he is bending down and his mouth is speaking and his arms are picking me up. I don’t understand. He should be kicking me, and telling me how much he hates me. Why is he bringing me closer? I cuddle his chest for one second.  That will be the last time I seek comfort for him.

Then I start to claw at his arms. I need to get down. Maybe he is lost in the moment. Or maybe he is acting like he loves me to get me back. Then, when I’m curled up beside him, he’ll yell and tell me to get lost.

But, my clawing to be put down is no use. Louis walks us up to more people. There I recognize Gemma and Niall. At their familiar faces I rest my head against Louis chest. Louis won’t yell at me with them here.

“Aww he looks so cute.”

“He must be tired”

“Can’t believe we didn’t see him the first time”

All different voices speak out. I just close my eyes and let Louis carry me.

 

I must have fallen asleep. I’m awake now and taking in the scenery of Louis’ room. He is sleeping beside me, his right arm still holding on to me. I don’t remember getting here. And I don’t remember Louis yelling at me. So that must not have happened.

But it will, won’t it? I stealthily creep out of Louis embrace and tip-toe out of the room. Maybe I can hide somewhere in the house.

 

I’ve found the perfect spot. I’m curled up behind a huge pot of some sort. Here, Louis won’t see me.

Apparently, I’ve thought wrong. I look up from my position and Louis is looking down at me. I jump in fright.

“Harry,” Louis bends down to meet my eye level. He’s going to yell now. My ears lower, waiting for the worst to come.

Instead Louis places his arms around me and pulls me up. He brings us to the couch in the living room and once he lets go of me I expect his anger.

“Harry I’m so sorry.” He pleads instead. “I know that yesterday I was stern with you. I’m really sorry. The whole situation was a mess. And I was mean to you when I definitely shouldn’t have been. I never let you explain your side and I made you hide out in my room. I’m so sorry love.”

Louis speaks no more. He nestles his head against my neck. I don’t know what to think. Here Louis is cuddling me, and he’s apologizing. But, I’m the one who should be apologizing. I’ve upset Louis. I’m the problem.

Using all my courage I speak up.

“I-I I’m the one to be mad at.” Louis breaks our cuddle.

“no love. Not at all. You have nothing to apologize for.”

“I should have let Michael hit me without complaint. He’s your brother. And he should hold power over me. I..” I can’t find anymore words to express how I feel. But, Louis doesn’t seem to care. He pulls me even closer to him than I thought possible.

“Lets just forget about yesterday. You’re here, safe in my arms, and I just want it to be like this forever.”

Louis wants me. He’s not mad. He wants me to stay. I feel so relieved.

 

Later that day I’m curled up beside Louis on the couch. The television is displaying some action movie. Louis is enticed by it. I just shut my eyes and purr in happiness. The day started off dark and depressing. And while I still think Louis should have told me to leave. The other part of me is happy he still wants me to stay.

Now Louis says tomorrow Niall and Gemma are coming over. I haven’t seen them in a while. Well, besides last night in my hazy sleep.

I’m excited. Niall is always fun company. And Gemma, I miss her so much.

 

The next morning I wake up as the door to Louis room is shut. I feel the space where Louis usually sleeps and it is empty.

I should get up and follow him. But, the tiredness I feel wins. I snuggle deeper into Louis’ bed sheets and dream.

 

The next time I wake up it’s because my nose is twitching.

“Niall see what you did now, now he’s waking up” a whispered shout reaches my ears.

Something is trailing over my face.  It’s tickling my nose and it is mocking me. It must be a mouse. And it must have seen me sleeping and tried to win the best of me.

But, back in the alleyways mum and I used to deal with mice all the time. They think that because we are sleeping they can be in charge. But no they can’t. A mouse is crawling on my face. I just know it. I won’t let a stupid mouse win over me.

“Niall what is he doing.” Another voice reaches my ears. My focus is the mouse. I have the element of surprise on my side. This mouse thinks I’m sleeping. Oh I’ll show him.

I clutch the bed beneath my fingers and I get ready to flip my body. This will send the mouse flying to the bed. Then I will open my eyes and I will capture it.

Okay, 3, 2, 1… now! I flip my body over, my plan the only thing taking over my attention. Then I snap my eyes open and focus on the bed.

Where could that nuisance be? I don’t see the mouse anywhere. I let out a huff. Pushing past all the bedsheets, I still find nothing.

Then I hear voices again.

“Omg.” Then laughter.

I snap my attention. Louis, and Gemma are standing by my bedside.

“Hi harry.” Another voice says. It doesn’t belong to either of them, and it’s coming from the other side of the bed.

Niall. He smiles brightly and waves.

Huh. I wonder if any of them have seen the mouse. I focus my attention back to the bed.

“Harry umm what are you looking for love?” Louis asks, then he lets out a chuckle. The other two burst out laughing as well. What is so funny?

I lay back down and pout in frustration. The mouse is nowhere to be seen and I’m not in on the laughter of the other three.

I’ll just close my eyes. Maybe if I fake pretend to sleep the mouse will try and visit me again. Then I’ll show him.

“Now what is he doing?” Gemma says. I ignore the three of them in the room. They don’t know my mouse problems. And I don’t feel like explaining my weakness at missing the mouse.

Then my nose twitches again. Something is definitely on my nose! Then laughter. My nose twitches again.

I snap my eyes open, ready to capture this mouse once and for all. My claws are out and my teeth are bared.

There is no mouse.

“woah Harry” Niall holds his hand in the air, the one that was just dangling by my nose. Then it clicks. Niall was messing around with me.

“I told you not to mess around with Harry.” Louis sends Niall a smirk.

A strange feeling bubbles inside of me. Niall was messing around with me. The others were laughing. And I thought there was a mouse.

I feel so stupid.

I cross my arms against my chest and pout.

“I’m sorry Harry. We were just having a laugh. And we just wanted you to wake up.” Niall leans on the bed, then lies down beside me.

I still pout. They were laughing at _me._

“Yeah Harry we’re sorry. It was just a harmless joke. We love you so much.” Louis strokes my hair. A purr escapes my lips at his touch.

But, I don’t change my pout. I forgive them. But, I don’t want them to know I forgive them yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what did you think? I thoroughly enjoyed writing this chapter.. once again sorry for long update times, and my inability to write long chapters. Until next time..
> 
> comments, kudos, and bookmarks appreciated !! xx


	9. Chapter 9

Harry’s P.O.V

Later that day, Niall and Gemma are still over the house. We have moved from Louis’ bed to the couch. All three of them are spread out across the couch, and have their focus on the television. I’m curled up on the floor.   
I had a nice spot on the couch, but then Niall started to get in my way, so I huffed and decided to just lie on the floor.   
I’m still pretending to be mad at the three of them. Maybe I know that what they did to me earlier was just in the spirit of fun. But, I’m being stubborn. I don’t want them to think they can just laugh at me and everything will be okay.  
I sigh, clawing at the rug beneath my body. 

“Harry. ”Louis says sternly, “what did I tell you about clawing at the rug?” 

I halt my claws and draw back. I send Louis a small pout. He told me a couple of days ago that I can’t claw at the rug because it messes with the rug fabric. I don’t really understand why that matters. But, when I stopped clawing at it Louis gave me a hug.  
Now, I lie completely flat on the rug and close my eyes. I’m bored, and I’m still pretending to be angry with them. I may as well try and take a nap.

 

“Harry.” I feel something touch my shoulder. I nestle my head more into the carpet. Napping is so comfortable; I don’t want to even move. 

“No” I mumble to whatever is trying to stir me from sleep.

“Harry come on love, we’re going to have some dinner now.” I make out Louis’ voice. Therefore, he must be the one who is touching my shoulder.

I slowly lift my head off the floor to investigate.

“ayy there he is!” Niall coos. He hops from his spot on the couch and comes to give me a hug. I huff and scoot backwards, trying to escape him.

“No.” I whine at him. I don’t want to be touched. I just want to dream once again.

But, no such luck. My back hits the wall and I’m completely trapped. Niall curls his arms around me and hugs me tight.

“Noooo” I whine. 

“aww guys he’s so cute.” He coos and pinches my cheeks.

“Okay Niall, that’s enough. Let’s go into the kitchen.” Louis says, while he leaves his crouched position by Niall and I.

Niall thankfully follows Louis. Now it’s just Gemma and I left in the room.

“Are you not hungry?” Gemma asks me. I huff and cross my arms at her. 

“aww come on Harry, you’re still not mad at us, from earlier are you?” She kneels beside me and ruffles   
my curls. Her hands skim over my ears and I flatten them against my head.

“Yes.” I eventually let out, putting on my best pout.

“I don’t believe you.” She grins.

“I am.” I huff.

“Nope you aren’t.”

“Yes I am!”

“No sorry Harry but you’re not.”

“Yes!!” I shout, my voice echoing against the walls. I wrap my arms around my middle and let out my claws. I feel really bad all of a sudden. I was so loud. Now Louis is probably going to come out and yell at me.

I send Gemma a small frightened pout. 

“I’m sorry lovely.” She coos and wraps me into a hug. I allow her to do so, more afraid of Louis coming into the room to yell at me.

However, the minutes go by and Louis does not show up. 

“Now come on Harry I know you are getting hungry, let’s go join the others in the kitchen, who knows what kind of mess they’ve gotten into in there.”

“Ok.” I agree, allowing her to pull me up from my lying down position. I trail behind her into the kitchen.

“There you guys are?!” Niall beams. “We just finished making some pizza, let’s dig in!”

I don’t know what pizza is. But, everything else Louis has given me has tasted good so far. So hopefully this is the same.  
Louis pulls out the chair that I sat in last time, the one right beside him. Once I’m settled he picks up the red triangular thing on the plate in front of me and holds it to my mouth. I stick out my tongue and quickly touch it to the food.  
It has a nice taste and I can’t help but take a bite. It’s actually really good!

“You like it love?” Louis asks.

I nod. It is so good, and I eagerly pick up another piece from the tray.

“he can’t get enough of it.” Gemma says, reaching over from the left side of me she ruffles my curls.

After dinner, the four of us return back to the living room. This time I manage to get a corner seat on the couch. Louis sits to the left of me, followed by Niall. Gemma is sitting on a corner chair.

“you guys want to watch another movie?” Louis asks.

“Nah. We should play a card game or something.” Niall suggests.

So they all decide to play a card game. I don’t remember what they said it was called. But, I just lay my head in my hands and watch them. 

Every few seconds one of them is slapping their hands down on the stack of cards, and each time I startle in fright. I don’t understand what they are doing. What is the point of the game? 

Soon I get tired of all my questions starting to add up. I want to understand what they are doing. So, I inch closer to the center of the game. Next time I see them slap their hands I’m going to join in. Maybe something will finally happen.

I don’t have to wait long because the next thing they do is slap their hands. I follow right along, but my hands knock into Niall’s.

“Harry! What are you doing?” Niall yells. Everyone pulls back their hands, and I look at them all in confusion. Did I do something wrong? I was just copying what they were doing!

“I want- I want to slap my hand to.” I offer, shrugging my shoulders.

“ahh you’re such a silly kitty” Niall laughs.

“Harry love, the game is more complex than just slapping our hands on the cards.” Louis ruffles my hair, and I jerk back in protest.

The three of them return back to the game, and I continue to watch in confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys.. so so sorry for the very long update time. If anyone is even still reading this! Ha, but anyways, here is finally an update. I apologize for it being so short and just fluff. I really enjoy writing it, and I hope that you guys like reading it! Hopefully I'll be able to add more plot very soon!
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and bookmarks appreciated! And if you want to follow me on twitter I'm @Niamsxx
> 
> April

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Comments, kudos, bookmarks all very much appreciated ! Next part soon :D


End file.
